Tama
For TCG information, see Tama (TCG). is the LRIG of Rūko Kominato in selector infected WIXOSS. She later becomes Urith's LRIG in selector spread WIXOSS. After reuniting with Rūko in Selector destructed WIXOSS's ending, as of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, she has been living with her and her family. Appearance Tama has white hair and silver eyes. Her hair is tied up into two for each sides with pinky white and orange ribbons each. She usually wears a simple white sleeveless dress and white long boots. Level 5 Tama has black hair and red eyes. Her hair is still tied up into two for each sides with black ribbons each. She uses a simple grey sleeveless shirt that shows her belly button and a darker grey shorts. Her skin color also become darker a little. After becoming human, her hair changed to being dark grey and wears a sailor fuku as a school uniform. Her twin tails are now tied with a white scrunchie on each side. Personality Initially, Tama's mannerisms were very much like that of an infant, as she does not actually talk, but communicates in moans and cat-like sounds. After being named, she will also occasionally use her own name as an exclamation. She is energetic, needy, and seems to quickly take a liking to Rūko, despite having been locked in a drawer by her the night after their first encounter. Tama is constantly eager to be used in WIXOSS battles; however, when she actually does fight, her mannerism changes dramatically, and she becomes a fierce warrior, passionately seeking to defeat the enemy. Her passion for battles changes after learning about the truth of Selector Battles. Because she cares about Rūko, she refuses to battle, since it would mean Ruuko becoming a LRIG. She also likes Rūko and her friends. During the events of the second season she is forced to fight against her will, but upon growing to level 5, she becomes a mindless berserker that mercilessly and brutally attacks her opponents. After the transformation, she seems to have become frightened of herself and her capabilities. Since then she has wished for Rūko to be happy even if it meant hurting others in the process. Because she represents the good side of Mayu's personality, she is kind to others whether friend or foe. Background Tama is the Girl of Light, the good girl, Shiro. Originally a figment of Mayu's imagination, Shiro is one of the two original LRIGs along with Kuro. She was created to be one of Mayu's imaginary friend and was based on Tamayorihime, New Moon Miko from the WIXOSS trading card game. During her time with Mayu, Shiro spent most of her time playing WIXOSS with Kuro, with Mayu teaching them the rules and watching over them. One night, Mayu told both Shiro and Kuro about a certain new game, which involved both Shiro and Kuro bringing girls from the outside world to Mayu's world. As Mayu continues giving detailed explanation on its rules, Shiro voiced her concern about the game, to which Mayu replies by saying that the girls have the option to play or not play. She eventually agrees to play along with Mayu's new game. Shiro then began to play her role as a Selector's LRIG, whose purpose is to fight other LRIGs to have their wishes granted. On one occasion, she was the LRIG of a Selector who wished to be a florist, but lost to Kuro. After apologizing for her defeat, her Selector's wish was reversed and was to never to become a florist for the rest of her life. As Mayu's game developed, Shiro continued her role as such and repeatedly became the LRIG of various selectors, continuously fighting against Kuro. One day, Mayu realized that she was truly lonely and that she couldn't really have wishes for herself. Shiro then asked Mayu what her wish was along with Kuro, who told Mayu that the both of them would grant it for her. Mayu then told both Shiro and Kuro that her wish was to have revenge to those who live in the outside world, who unlike Mayu were allowed to select and have wishes. At around the time of Mayu's death, for some unexplained reason, Shiro became a living LRIG and at some point, was sent to the outside world packaged in a WXD-01 White Hope trial deck, without her memories as Mayu's imaginary friend. As she lay dormant in wait for her first Selector, she was eventually purchased by Ayumu Kominato who wanted his little sister Ruuko to have friends through the popular game of WIXOSS. Chronology Selector infected WIXOSS Shiro makes her first appearance after a brief encounter with Rūko Kominato who had just unboxed her trial deck, WXD-01 White Hope. Upon awakening from her slumber, Shiro, who had lost her memories as Mayu's imaginary friend and the ability to speak, smiled back at her, scaring the girl making her fall from her chair. Afterwards, Shiro was packed up by Rūko in her box and left inside Rūko's desk drawer for the night. The next day, after Rūko woke up from a nightmare, she asks Shiro, why a card like her is able to speak, but Shiro only replied by exclaiming "Battle!". Rūko then asks if Shiro wanted to play a card battle, which the LRIG affirmed by nodding. That day, Rūko decided to bring Shiro to school. During lunchtime, Shiro continues to make infantile noises, which Rūko misinterprets as asking for food. Shiro then continues to say "Battle!", but Rūko told her that it's hard to ask the other girls in the canteen to play WIXOSS with her. After Rūko encountered Yuzuki Kurebayashi, Hanayo and Kazuki Kurebayashi, the girl was pressured by Yuzuki to have a Selector Battle with her. It is then that Shiro continued to shout "Battle!" repeatedly, which made Rūko comply with Yuzuki's request. Then as Yuzuki proceeded to battle Rūko, both girls were brought into a strange field where both Shiro and Hanayo are alive. When Kazuki instructs Rūko to call out her LRIG's name and attack, during that moment, Ruuko names Shiro Tama. Though it was Rūko's first time to battle, with Kazuki's guidance, she was able gain the upper hand against Yuzuki. Tama's strength and enthusiasm in battle scared both Rūko and Yuzuki, to the point where the latter almost lost hope until Hanayo reminded her of her wish. In the end, the alternate dimension crumbled down, as the battle was interrupted by a teacher. Afterwards, Tama went to sleep for the duration of the episode. After school, as Rūko exited the train station, she commented on how cute Tama was while asleep. Later that night, Rūko thanked Tama, since she was able to make her first friend, which made Hatsu happy. When Hatsu called Rūko for dinner, Tama was introduced to Hatsu as another friend that Rūko made.selector infected WIXOSS, "This Miracle Trembles" Selector spread WIXOSS Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Relationships Rūko Kominato Rūko is Tama's Selector. Rūko named her "Tama", because she makes sounds like the cat Rūko used to own with her Grandma. At first, Rūko is afraid of her enthusiasm for battle, but as time passes, she get used to it. It is shown that Tama cares for Rūko, as she doesn't want to battle anymore after knowing that Rūko will be sad if they battle. At the end of selector infected WIXOSS, she decided to betray Rūko's wish to save everyone, knowing that Rūko will sacrifice herself to do so. Urith Urith becomes the master of Tama. For the most part, she is forced to fight for her against her will. Urith scares and intimidates her. Despite this however, because of her kind nature, Tama showed concern towards Urith when she later gets stabbed by Akira Aoi. Quotes Trivia *"Tama" can be translated as , referring her birth after her encounter with Rūko. The name can also be considered as a shorter form of her full name in the WIXOSS TCG series, Tamayorihime. **However, she is actually named after Hatsu's former cat, who also shared the name Tama. *Her Tarot card is The Sun. Gallery Character Art Designs anichara05_1.png|Full body design chara_02e.png|Side chara_02b.png|Facial expressions Screenshots Selector_Infected_WIXOSS_-_PV_01.10.png|Tama in the PV of Selector Infected WIXOSS Selector_Infected_WIXOSS_Screengrab.jpg|Tama in Ruko's dream Tama%2528level-5%2529.jpg|Tama Level 5 Selector-spread-wixoss-13.jpg|Tama as a human References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Tama Category:Main Characters Category:LRIG Character Category:Human